


i'm always here..

by astroidlester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Danny, Fluff, M/M, Top Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astroidlester/pseuds/astroidlester
Summary: dan is going through a rough time, but phil is always there....right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys first time writing. sorry if it's bad :/  
> but heres chapter 1  
> writing schedule is every monday and friday

Dan sits in his uni dorm and studies hard for his exam. Suddenly he gets a text from Phil which lights up his face. "how is the studying going, are you a-okay?" Dan laughs at the ridiculous text and replies with a simple everything is going fine. He thinks about Phil for a good while and decides to call him, he's just a friend....right?  
"Heyo Phil"  
"Heya Dan"  
"So i was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out tonight, i need a night off"  
"Erm, yeah sure we can watch some buffy!"  
Dan thought it was so adorable how much Phil loved that show.  
"Okay it's a date-um i mean sounds great"  
Dan blushes at the remark and his palms start to sweat.  
"Haha okay bye dan!"  
Dan hangs up the phone and starts to fix his hair and clothes. He didn't know why, but he was so nervous. He'd been to Phil's before, but this time it felt different.

~20 minutes later~

Dan rings the doorbell and jumps off his ned to get the door. Phil opens the door to see an adorable Dan, well hot Dan. Phil stares at him for a good 3 seconds and Dan waves his hand infront of his face.  
"Hello?"  
Phil turns a light shade of pink as he jumps back to reality.  
"Oh-uh-hi Dan"  
Phil opens the door and lets him inside the door. Dan turns around to see a lightly flushed Phil and realizes that Phil is in his boxers. Dan turns red and thinks that Phil is so sexy standing there like that.  
"Um-Phil you have your pants on"  
Phil turns a bright red as he screams and tries to run to his room. But Dan stops Phil by holding his arm.  
"Phil don't worry it's fine, i like it."  
Phil knew that Dan always had feelings for him, and Dan always knew Phil had feelings for him.  
"D-D-Dan" Phil croaks out of his mouth as he starts to feel a lust a raising in him. Dan pulls Phil closer to him so they are standing face to face, inches apart from each other. Dan lowers his hand down to Phil's waist and pulls him closer to him. Their crotches brush against each other ever so slightly. A slight moan from both of them escapes their lips. Dan usues his other hand to hold the back of Phil's neck. Dan slightly turns his head and connects their lips together, it's innocent but passionate. Phil pulls away and looks at Dan's eyes, god they made him want me him even more. Phil leans in for the kiss this time it's full of want and need. Phil sucks on Dan's bottom lip as he has his arms around Dan's waist. They pull away and look at each other like animals  
"Dan i want you so bad" He says burying his head in the crock of his neck. Phil sucks ever so slightly and gnaws on his neck. Dan pulls Phil's hair gently moaning each time Phil places kisses on his neck.

"P-Phil why d-don't we t-take this to the bedroom" Dan says sounding like he was out of breath. Phil takes Dan's hand and leads him up to his bedroom. Phil pushes Dan lightly on the bed and closes the door.  
"I've wanted this so bad Phil" Dan says  
"Me too bear" Phil says with a devious smirk.

Phil climbs on top of Dan, both legs on each side of him. Phil purposely grinds on him during their make out session. Phil can feel his jeans getting tighter and so does Dan. "F-Fuck Phil" Dan says as Phil begins to slightly bounce. Dan lowers his hands from behind Phil's neck to his waist. Dan begins to tug and Phil's waist band for him to take them off. Phil brakes the kiss to take off his trousers leaving him in his pants. Dan can see the erection aching to be released from the fabric. Dan sees the huge buldge and begins to stroke phil's erect member through the fabric. Dan stops which causes a whine from Phil. Phil bites Dan's lip as he begins to take Dan's trousers off. "Fuck bear it's huge" Phil says as he looks at Dan's throbbing member in the skin tight Calvin Klein boxers. Phil beings to kiss Dan's chest and slowly starts moving down, with every kiss looking into Dan's eyes with a sinful look. Dan has his hand on the back of Phils raven black hair and slowly tugging it, which creates moans from both of them.Phil can feel his member start to grow with the tugging of his hair, and especially when Dan moans. "Phil, please, baby touch me" Dan whines. Phil plays with the hem of Dan's boxers and slips his hand in there. "P-Phil your hands f-feel so good" Dan says sounding like he's gasping for air. Phil keeps slowly stroking Dan's aching member. Finally Phil moves his head down even further and bites at Dan's waist band. He pulls off Dan's boxers like his life depended on it. Phil licks Dan's member from the base to the tip, licking and swallowing all the pre-cum. Phil kisses the tip which sends Dan on edge. "You like that bear?" Phil says as he reaches up and gives a quick but firey kiss, slowly returning back to Dan's member. Phil takes Dan in whole as he begins to bob his head up and down. "Phil!!!!" Dan screeches as Phil begins to move his head up and down. Phil thinks he is going to come without even touching his member. Just by Dan moaning his bame could do it. "P-Phil i'm g-gonna c-" Dan couldn't even finish his sentence until he comes into Phil's mouth. Phil swallows ever ounce of cum. Dan pulls Phil up and kisses him. Phil lays next to Dan with a fully erect member. Dan begins to jerk Phil off with they are kissing. A minute in and Phil comes all over Dan's hands. "I love you so much" Dan says kissing Phil. "I love you too" Phil then goes to grab towels to clean up. "I've been wanting that for so long" Dan says snuggling up to Phil. "Same here bear" Phil says as he kisses Dan's forehead. They cuddle up close feeling each other's warmth. "Phil you've helped me so much" Dan says letting out a little tear. Phil knows Dan has had many existential crisi from uni. "It'll be okay bear, i promise, i'll always be here." Dan holds Phil as they fall asleep. Dan doesn't know how much Phil depends on Dan. After all Dan helped him through his friends death. They sleep peaceful through the night. Holding each other, and giving kisses on the others head wihout noticing it. They are in love, but Phil doesn't know that Dan will be spending the night more often. Dan wakes up first, "We never did watch buffy" Dan says and kisses Phil's forehead, falling back asleep for a while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> CHAPTER COMING ON THE 18th HOES


End file.
